In modern “enterprise” computing, a number of personal computers, workstations, and other devices such as mass storage subsystems, network printers and interfaces to the public telephony system, are typically interconnected in one or more computer networks. The personal computers and workstations are used by individual users to perform processing in connection with data and programs that may be stored in the network mass storage subsystems. In such an arrangement, the personal computers/workstations, operating as clients, typically download the data and programs from the network mass storage subsystems for processing. In addition, the personal computers or workstations will enable processed data to be uploaded to the network mass storage subsystems for storage, to a network printer for printing, to the telephony interface for transmission over the public telephony system, or the like. In such an arrangement, the network mass storage subsystems, network printers and telephony interface operate as servers, since they are available to service requests from all of the clients in the network. By organizing the network in such a manner, the servers are readily available for use by all of the personal computers/workstations in the network. Such a network may be spread over a fairly wide area, with the personal computers/workstations being interconnected by communication links such as electrical wires or optic fibers.
In addition to downloading information from servers for processing, a client, while processing a program, can remotely initiate processing by a server computer of particular routines and procedures (generally “procedures”), in connection with certain “parameter” information provided by the client. After the server has processed the procedure, it will provide results of its processing to the client, which the client may thereafter use in its processing operations. Typically in such “remote procedure calls” the program will make use of a local “stub” which, when called, transfers the request to the server which implements the particular procedure, receives the results and provides them to the program. Conventionally, the stub must be compiled with the program, in which case the information needed to call the remote procedure must be determined at compile time, rather than at the time the program is run. Since the stub available to the client's programs is static, it may be at best the closest that can be determined should be provided for the program when it (the program) is compiled. Accordingly, errors and inefficiencies can develop due to mismatches between the stub that is provided to a program and the requirements of the remote procedure that is called when the program is run.